lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider Man
' ' "Like I have time for that! I've got a trigonometry exam tomorrow, my Aunt needs me to pick up a dozen eggs, and I'm drowning in angst." - Spider-Man to Nick Fury, after the battle of Grand Central Station Spider Man is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. History When high school student Peter Parker attended a public exhibition, demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, he was bitten by a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. Making his way home afterward, Peter discovered he had somehow gained the proportionate powers of an arachnid. With his newfound abilities, Parker attempted to cash in on them. In a turn of events following his first wrestling match, Peter's uncle died. Peter soon discovered that with great power comes great responsibility. Role in the story Spider-Man comes together with the heroes of the Marvel Universe, such as the likes of the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, to help stop Loki, Doctor Doom, and their villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction (Dr. Doom's Doomray of Doom) from the shattered Cosmic Bricks of the Silver Surfer's Surfboard. After Iron Man and Hulk's battle against Abomination at Grand Central Station, Sandman carries them outside, Spider-Man arrives to help defeat his old enemy. With the help of Bruce Banner, Spider-Man manages to create a water gun turret, that solidifies Sandman. After the battle Spider-Man is approached by Nick Fury (Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.), who offers him a position on his team. Spider-Man, however, declines this offer, stating that he has no need to join a superhero team, much less any time. He is then carried away, having been standing on a truck that Hulk moves to the battle debris junk pile. Spider-Man later joins with Captain America and Mister Fantastic in their fight against Doc Ock. They defeat him, but the Cosmic Brick gets stolen by the Green Goblin who heads to Oscorp Tower. Spider-Man heads there with the aid of Black Widow and Hawkeye, Green Goblin sets them into a trap and the heroes are forced to deal with Venom. The heroes arrive too late to stop Green Goblin as he escapes. Spider-Man then tells Black Widow and Hawkeye to get other Avengers to track him down as he has to do dishes and deal with his girlfriend and leaves the place. Spider-Man later appears teaming up with Iron Man and Thor at tracking Doctor Doom at the submarine. They encounter M.O.D.O.K. and defeat him, but then the submarine starts to sink. Luckily, Jean Grey arrives and saves the heroes with her telekinesis powers. They managed to catch up to Doom, but then Magneto shows up with the Statue of Liberty alive and they are thrown into the island and Doom and Magneto escapes. Spider-Man, Iron Man and Thor then head to Asteroid M using the Stark Jet to track the villains. Magneto attempts to stop them by setting up traps, but they managed to avoid them. They catch up to Magneto where they battle him at his throne room. Magneto is defeated and the heroes head off to stop Loki and Doom. However, they take down Iron Man and Thor, leaving only Spider-Man until he is joined up by Captain America, Thing and Storm, who snuck in earlier. They are able to defeat Doctor Doom. Iron Man and Thor catch up to help stop Loki, who reveals his true plan, unleashing Galactus to destroy Earth and Asgard. With no other choices, Nick Fury calls upon the villains to help the heroes defeat Galactus, he is sucked into a portal with Loki and the villains leave the Helicarrier as part of their agreement with the heroes. Appearance Default Spider-Man: Spider-Man has a red mask with white lenses and a web-design pattern, a red-and-blue shirt with a web-design pattern and a black spider insignia on the front and a larger red spider insignia on the back, blue pants, and red gloves. Symbiote Spider-Man: Spider-Man's alien symbiote "black suit" is a black bodysuit with a large white spider insignia that extends across the torso, black pants and gloves, and a black mask with white lenses. Superior Spider-Man: 'The Superior Spider-Man (truly Doctor Octopus's mind in Spider-Man's body) wears a red mask with white lenses and a web-design pattern, a shirt with a red upper torso area that bears a web-design pattern and a black spider insignia and a black lower torso area and sleeves, black pants, and red gloves. He also has four mechanical arms on his back. '''Future Foundation Spider-Man: '''Spider-Man's Future Foundation costume consists of a white mask with black lenses, a white-and-black shirt with a large black spider insignia extending across the torso, white-and-black pants, and white gloves. Spider-Man can switch back to Peter Parker in this costume, but if he tries to change back, he will find himself in his default Spider-Man costume. Abilities *'Web-Swinging: Spider-Man can navigate through New York City using his webs. He can traverse almost any surface, having a web-swinging system similar to games such as Spider-Man 2 ''and ''The Amazing Spider-Man. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Sense allows Spider-Man to detect hidden bricks in the environment. Similar to how Spider-Sense looks in the comics, Spider-Man emits a red ripple effect from his head at the tap of a button. In turn, the hidden bricks may allow the player to pass obstacles for level progression, or gain rewards. *'Web-Grapple': Spider-Man can latch onto special grapple points with web lines. *'Wall-Crawling': Spider-Man can crawl on special walls, similar to the way that Robin can walk on special walls using his magnet suit, in LEGO Batman: The Video Game ''and ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Unite. '' *'Impact Webbing': Spider-Man can also fire impact webbing (web balls/bullets) at his enemies in order to knock them out or ensnare them in webs. This works in a similar way to other characters gun targeting system. *'Change back to Peter Parker': Spider-Man can change himself back to Peter Parker. *'Take Photo': Peter Parker can use his camera to take pictures and certain spots. How to Unlock '''Spider-Man': Complete Level 1- Sand Central Station Symbiote Spider-Man: DLC 'Superior Spider-Man: '''This costume can only be obtained by finding it in the hub. '''Future Foundation Spider-Man: '''This can be unlocked by entering the code WFOZXQ or racing Ghost Rider in the city for the unlock of the character. Trivia *Spider-Man mentions his Aunt May asked him to pick up some eggs. This is a reference to the 2012 film ''The Amazing Spider-Man, where Peter consistently forgets to pick up eggs for Aunt May. *By pre-ordering from GameStop, players received a DLC pack that includes "Symbiote Spider-Man" (otherwise known as Black Suit Spider-Man). *Spider-Man was one of the first characters revealed, alongside of the game's announcement. *James Arnold Taylor had previously voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, Battle for New York & Avengers: Battle for Earth. He would later go on to voice Harry Osborn in The Spectacular Spider-Man. *Spider-Man and Captain America are the most playable characters in the story, appearing in 7 out of 15 chapters. The second most is Iron Man with 6 chapters. *Superior Spider-Man makes a cameo in a billboard in the level Times Square Off which is interestingly the level that has Doctor Octopus as the main boss considering that in the comics Otto Octavius became Superior Spider-Man after defeating Peter Parker. *He was playable in the levels: Sand Central Station, Times Square Off, Exploratory Laboratory, That Sinking Feeling, Magnetic Personality, A Doom With A View, The Good, The Bad, and the Hungry. Gallery Spidey trailer.jpg Web.jpg 185px-MarvelGamePlay2.png|Spider-Man, approaching the battle with Sandman. 185px-Spi.jpg Mudman.jpg Marvel Studios.jpg|Spider-Man, on a mission in Marvel Studios with Mister Fantastic. Spider-Man vs Venom.jpg|Spider-Man faces off against his age only enemy, Venom. HIH.png|Spider-Man Asks: How's it hangin'?! Lee.jpg|With Stan Lee Blackspidey.jpg Daredevil #31 variant.jpg|Spider-Man on the cover of Daredevil #31 variant Superiorspiderman.jpg|The Superior Spider-Man costume. Future_Spider.png|Future Foundation Spider-Man Parkr.jpg|Peter Parker Spider-Man into Parker.jpg|Spider-Man transforming into Peter Parker Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Minifigures Category:Mutates Category:Spider Sense Category:Wall Crawl Category:Web-Slinging Category:Transformation Category:Cross-Species Category:Avengers Members Category:Captain America Characters Category:Iron Man Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Spider-Man Versions Category:Comics Characters Category:Rising Force Category:Rising Force (2020) Characters Category:Rising Force 2 Characters